


Failed Mission

by Sapphire_Zero



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alpha Everett Ross, Alpha Stephen Strange, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ross, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if there will be more tags, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Rape, Sexual Violence, Top Strange, Unwilling sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Zero/pseuds/Sapphire_Zero
Summary: Everett is an Alpha,and he gets bitten...





	Failed Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker, There might be tons of mistakes.
> 
> The Chinese version has been finished. English version still needs a lone time

"Who are you?" Stephen stands behind the "omega" named Everett.

"no matter what's your name, I have to admit that your method to bypass my magic device is very clever. But you still miscalculate my shower duration."

Everett doesn't spare any chance to his rival. He almost gives all strength to his elbow kicking the abdomen of the man in front. Yet his elbow is just like hitting into a piece of tough rubber covered by cotton.

To his surprise, the counterattack doesn't come. Instead, his arms and legs suddenly become extremely heavy, making him suddenly kneel to the ground. The Eye of Agamotto goes out of his hand.

Gravity manipulation, the keywords jumps into his mind. It's one of the abilities of this superhero. Unlike Scarlet Witch, the sorcerer can manage gravity through warping space.

"You still have chance to leave, NOW." The extra gravity suddenly disappeares. Everett bends on to the ground, can't hold his sweat back. 

"Everyone wants the Eye of Agamotto. You are definitely not the last." Stephen grabs the most treasure of the sanctuary.

Maybe he should leave right now, as he was told, then write a failure report in fifty thousand words. Everett still doubt his decision for a very long time afterward. But at this time he's still trying to complete his mission, without any expection, he pulls out his pistol, fires.

It's awkward, he can still see the bullets, they are spinning in the air, cuting air, ahead in slow motion to the sorcerer's direction, he only slightly turns his head to avoid the deadly attack.

"Game over." the pistol escapes from Everett’s left hand, shut the safety switch automatically, before next action, the agent is trapped under a steel-like body. Back against the wall, he is completely unable to move. All his alternatives, four mini-pistol, a dagger, even the anesthesia needle hide in his cufflinks, are all discovered and throw onto the ground.

"If my deduction is right, this Mr. Charming Should actually be an alpha." Stephen goes close to Everett’s back neck and sniff , "but your odour is so delicate, which is a kind of synthetic compound pheromones, I guess."

"How on earth do you find it? " Everett tries his all effort to escape from the wrists that hold his shoulders. "I have used it many times before, no one can discern."

"If I want to know what are you, I don't need to use nose, if you read my profile more careful, you’ll know why." Stephen turn around to the other side and smells tenderly, "but I can let you show your truecolors."

The ability of the sorcerer is as true as the profile gives. Even his final card, alpha pheromones, now seem to fail to protect him from the tragedy. Everett now begins to regret not seizing the chance to escape. he was firmly fixed on the wall by magic. Stephen grabs Everett’s hair to turn his head around. A sharp pain comes from Everett’s neck, drag his brain into a sudden blank. He was bitten.

It's not like alphas mark omegas, they only make a tiny wound to smear the pheromon. Everett feels his whole neck is torn into two halves. Every bite gives more ache, which drags his nerves. His gland begins to spewing alpha pheromones under extensive injured, he becomes extremly agitated, and his emotion is mixed with anger and humiliation.

Stephen looked up and wipes out the blood form his mouth. To his satisfaction, this alpha is totally failed his mission now. Everett's back neck is bleeding, his omega pheromon disappears, and now smelled like a truly alpha. Stephen is completely unable to control his disguise. His mouth still remains a lot of alpha pheromon, mixed with odour of blood. He nearly destroys the alpha's exocrine gland, along with a hefty chunk of neck skin. The torn shirt is hanging on Everett's shoulders, soaked in blood. Stephen smears his pheromon repeatedly onto the damaged gland, soon the pheromone fusion will occur. Biologically speaking, this alpha has been marked from this time. Stephen also gets himself injured, with some minor bruises and scratches.He has the absolute power. He can feel his penis still standing resist his pants. it seems like the effect of Everett's omega pheromon liquid is satisfactory. Stephen continues to tear his remaining clothes, as Everett still rebelling against the bondage of magic.

Stephen holds Everett's knees, in spite of the fierce struggling, pushes his legs bending to his chest, let this loser open his legs, like a omega waiting to be thrust.

Everett feels some unfamiliar objects fondling his anus, then he realizes that they're two fingers, slowly touch the entrance. Compared with the actions before, the softness makes him unconsciously sweat, But this kind of gentle touching doesn't last more than three seconds, one of the fingers thrust into his inward, opening tight muscles of alpha. He has neither heat, nor rich secreta.his inside is very astringent, not like omega's wetness and hot. Even a finger can be difficult to be accommodated.

"You're so tight, isn't it? and dry." Everett hears Stephen voice coming from upper, lazily, satisfacted with victory. "Compared to those omega whores... quite fresh..." His finger begins to bending, nail scratching the dry lining. Everett's teeth clench his lip, his mouth is sealed by an undiscovered magic. His neck is fixed on the bed that he could only stare at the dim ceiling overhead. All of his attention is drawed to the lower body, noy his inpotent penis, since has never envisioned to be entered by others.

From his teenage time, all his seaxual fantsy is to thrust penis into another omega's hole, slide in deeper and deeper into the hot, soft tunnel, until he got orgasm. rather than now, being invaded by a much stronger alpha. 

It's very unusual for an alpha do that to another alpha. Their pheromone is always conflicting instinctively without any sexual feelings. Although there is a training for this kind of situation, all strategies and alternatives is failed, apparantly.

Stephen's another finger comes in, two fingers distract the hole like scissors. The ache becomes sharp. His anul has never been opened and expanded before, obviously It's opened to limit. His body could not give out rich secretion like omega, he will get badly injured, possibily be sent to hospital.

Everett feels his gland is bleeding badly, he could feel a warm wet pool under his head, Stephen bits deeply. After the stitches there will still remain distinct scars, and a permanent marker. An alpha, getting marked by another alpha, is a deviation of instinct, which only happens at the circumstances when an alpha's pheromon is interfereed by drugs.

If he can complete his mission and keep alive, Everett thought, he would retire as soon as possible, then take a surgery to remove all alpha organs. He may finds a countryside to live along, where no one cares him, pretends to be a beta.


End file.
